Josh's Journey To Koholint (Part 1)
by JoshCube
Summary: Josh gets warped to the Nintendo Universe, Sephiroth and others from the Sony Universe attack!


**_The Legend Of Zelda_**

**Josh's Journy To Koholint**

**Warning, this story is Adult Content. Donot read if under 18.**

**It was raining outside in the real world. I josh was sitting up at the TV flicking the channels with nothing to do.  
  
Josh: Darn it, isint there anything on?  
  
In the back of my mind was to go on the computer and go for a chat or something as I was super bored. So I logged into my computer and went to a few game sites. I stumbled upon a Nintendo mystery website. On the page it said "NINTENDO MYSTERIES. PAGE 1"  
  
"I have made this page of nintendo mysteries. Somehow nintendo has put things into their recent games and adding secrets nobody has ever accomplished before! They say Shigeru Miyamoto has added secrets like for example, nobody can seem to find the triforce in Ocarina Of Time! I have hacked and done walked-through-walls cheats and still could not find it. But there is a romour going around that its in the desert area somewhere in Ocarina, but which one? I never seemed to see it there, so I just gave up on it as it seems another stupid romour these gamers just made up. Anyways, its just problem all fake, unless the Zelda team just hid it somewhere where the game makers only know. Log Off"  
  
Im also going to start out with a flashback, back in 1993 I got Zelda Link's Awakening for GameBoy, sad thing is is that I diddnt have a computer back then when I was 10 and diddnt beat the game till like 3 years later. I never really tried. One of my favorite characters was Marin, the beutifull harpist and singer of the island who helped Link on his quest to wake the wind fish. But, what that a dream? Or was that reality?  
  
After logging off from the computer studying triforce romours in Ocarina Of Time. I played Ocarina Of Time for a week using all cheats to walk through walls, fly, and everything, no clue. I took a look in the desert. I ran around the temple like 100 times in the desert just thinking about the next place where the triforce could be.  
  
Josh: Huh, whats this?  
  
I saw a glowing of a little piece of something within the stand, I pulled it up and to my surprise...  
  
Triforce: Greetings....Link. Special gamer, you have found the triforce and the only gamer who ever did. The secret was to run around the Desert Temple 100 times clockwise for it to appear, you are like 1 out of millions of gamers that are lucky to even come accross this secret. Your final task is to plug your GameBoy into the N64 using the transfer wire and have the Zelda Link's Awakening gameboy game in. You will get a surprise and be able to contact the Zelda Team. Thank You  
  
From Zelda Team  
  
Josh: Woah hmmmm thats weird, this is kind of scary too. I mean common me? 1 out of millions of gamers who had this game just stumbled upon this secret? Well im going to go buy the transfer wire and hook it up and get to the bottom of this, heck id probly be famous!  
  
So I went and bought it and returned home.  
  
Josh: Lets see, plug go into here.  
  
Triforce: Thank you player, you will get your prize within a few seconds. Please wait.  
  
I waited and waited and all of a sudden, a bright flash covered the room and a vortex opened up.  
  
All of a sudden I landed on a wooden raft in the middle of the sea. There was a green guy in front of me that looked exactly like Link and dressed up like him! He turned around in shock and pointed his sword at me!  
  
Link: Who are you!? How did you get here!? Did you get warped here as a servent from Ganon to try and defeat me!?  
  
Josh: No! I am a game traveler from the real world!  
  
Link: Haha very funny guy. I dont know how you got here but stay put, I need to concentrate on getting to the next island.  
  
Josh: By the way, what is your name?  
  
Link: The names Link.   
  
The water got deeper and the storm got more heavy.  
  
Link: Yep, storms getting high. I hope this raft will take us to the nearest place, I need to brush up on my skills to get stronger in adventuring so I can get Ganon if he ever comes back!  
  
I was in shock, I couldnt believe where I was, or if this was real. It seemed I got warped into Nintendo land or something, or is this a dream? Or some kind of big prank someone is pulling on me? I sighed back in relief to maby I was dreaming, so im just going to sit down and wait till I wake up.  
  
CRACKLE! Thunder came in and shocked the raft.  
  
Link: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Josh: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
everything blacked out.....  
  
Finaly my eyes started to open.  
  
Josh: Wah, where am I?  
  
I awoke sleeping inside a bed. There was a woman and a man looking over at me, I looked to my right and saw Link waking up too.  
  
Marin: Are you both allright?  
  
Link: uuuurgh I think so.  
  
Josh: Where are we!?  
  
Marin: Its ok. We are on Koholint Island.  
  
Link: Marin, is that you?  
  
Marin: Yes its me Link! Good to see you again!  
  
Josh: What? You both know each other? Hmmm that wasent in the story.  
  
Link: Id like to ask some questions too.  
  
Then someone opened the door. It was a fat man who kind of looked like Mario, who had a bag of mushrooms in his hand!  
  
Tarin: Hello! No need to get into a fuss! Stay and set for a spell! Welcome back Link!  
  
Link: You heard us outside?  
  
Tarin: Yep, was wondering who you two youngsters were sleeping in our beds.  
  
Marin: Please come in for a chat. Anyways Josh, id like you to meet Link.  
  
Link: Yeah yeah, im sure he allready knows me.  
**

**Marin: Well, lets dry you two off. I dont want you guys to catch a cold now!  
  
So we sat down at the table. Her house looked just like what it was inside the GameBoy game. Boy, now it was time for me to ask the questions!  
  
Josh: I need to tell you all something first. I am not a nintendo character. I am from the real world.  
  
Tarin: You dont say!  
  
Marin: How did you get here?  
  
Josh: In the real world I was looking up some nintendo cheats for Zelda and the triforce romour. I walked around the desert temple in Ocarina Of Time 100 times, and the triforce came out, granted me some kind of prize. Then I had to go buy a GameBoy Advance link cable, and then put in the cartredge Zelda: Link's Awakening. I pressed the button and boom! I was here!  
  
Marin: Thats very hard to believe. I mean, I never really understood the real world. Ive never been to the real world. But are you really someone from the real world?  
  
Josh: Yes I am. Im serious.  
  
Tarin: Heh you must be scared out of your wits boy right about now. But dont worry, maby we can find your way back.  
  
Link: Dosent surprise me. Ive seen many gamers enter the world, but few have done so and none of the less, they are allowed to tell anyone once they arrive back. What I dont understand is why am I back on the Island when the WindFish said when I awakend him, it would disappear forever?  
  
Marin: Well, good news Link. Thing is I diddnt. The windfish sent me to another wonderfull place, then I was watching you guys in the Smash Bros. Melee world. So I returned and so did the island!  
  
Josh: Well I guess that adds up. The island disappeard in the story, but it returned?  
  
Link: Yep thats right!  
  
Tarin: Here have some Mushrooms on the house!  
  
Josh: You pick wild mushrooms and dont even know if they are save?  
  
Tarin: Well I have a little secret of finding that out! You see, if the spores are green, they are poisoness, if red, then now. Have some.  
  
Josh: Well, ok.  
  
I bit down on the Mushroom, but I diddnt like the taste.  
  
Josh: Bah, im sorry but that was horrible.  
  
Link: Dont like the food from this world josh? hahahhahhahaha!  
  
Josh: There are millions of questions I could ask you guys. But I guess we can talk this over night.  
  
Link: I was trying to get to another part of the world, I need to brush up on my skills some more, but then I landed back on Koholint Island.  
  
Marin: Well its my turn now. In the real world, everything that exists out there. How did it start. who made life out there?  
  
Josh: Scientists say that our universe in the real world was created by a big bang. Nobody knows, its still a secret though to man-kind.  
  
Josh: I have another question. Do you guys know who made your world?  
  
Marin: Of course! Everyone knows its Shigeru!  
  
Link: But nobody really gets to meet him. Its very very rare that we get a nintendo character from the game worlds to enter the real one. if they did, they would get a shape of a human. Not their cartoony form. I and Mario are probly the only ones who traveled to the real world and even met Shiggy, but we had to return very fast back to this world.  
  
Tarin: There is one problem though between the game universes.  
  
Josh: Whats that?  
  
Tarin: Since its 1 Game universe, characters come from other console worlds and we have been in battle for many many years. We dont like the inhabitants of the Sony and Microsoft worlds. They even invade our worlds sometimes and we fight them, but it usely never appears on games.  
  
Josh: Do you guys hate them?  
  
Link: Not really. We love any other game character, as long as they dont hate us. Sonic went out of buisness with his company so his world and universe moved over to ours and now we get to see Sonic. But if you want to travel to diferent nintendo universes, for example. Travel to the universe of the game that was on SNES like Chrono Trigger, or any others. You need Shigeru Miyamoto's permission as nobody has the power to open portals exept people from the real world. But heck, we cant even do that untill Squaresoft comes back.  
  
Marin: Josh, do you have any consoles besides Nintendo ones?  
  
My heart pumped fast.  
  
Josh: Um.... no.... *sweatdrop*  
  
Marin: Oh um ok, just wondering.  
  
So we talked all day and night and just rested. Meanwhile Marin showed me around a little in their village called Maby Village.  
  
Josh: Marin you make the best tea!  
  
Marin: Why thank you josh! *blush*  
  
Link: Yeah its yummy!  
  
Tarin: Hmmm, well Josh thats all the ideas I can come up with.  
  
Josh: There is no way I can get back to the real world?  
  
Tarin: Nope, not that I know of. Ive never been to the real world so I am out of ideas.  
  
Josh: You told me people still die in Nintendo World?  
  
Marin: Depends how the maker of this world wants it. Its very rare if someone dies and dont come back. Mostly its just characters in games that are not used anymore.  
  
Josh: So I could live here in this world forever and in this stage?  
  
Link: Depends. But Josh I have been to the real world and may know a way back. The only way we could find out is to probly just retrace your game steps.  
  
Josh: What are you talking about?  
  
Link: Well the game ends in Link's Awakening after I killed the last monster. Unfortunatly it only happend once with me and everyone else in this world.  
  
Josh: What would happen if we just asked Shigeru to let me out?  
  
Link: You cant just ask. You have to wait for the portal to open. I dont even know if Shigeru knows you are even stuck in this world right now.  
  
Marin: Well Josh I am sorry to hear this, you are free to stay here as long as you want.  
  
Link: I have to get going.  
  
Tarin: Where you going?  
  
Link: Im going to repair the raft at the beach again. I cant believe this is the 2nd time this happend. You guys sure have some bad weather around Koholint Island sometimes.  
  
Josh: Why you leaving?  
  
Link: Like I said, I have to go train somemore the next time Ganondorf attacks. Or we dont make a good game next time. We arent really enemies, kind of we are. But in a way, we work together to make the game series good.  
  
Josh: Link dont go. Stay here! I might need you incase I would have to defeat a boss or nightmare on this island to get back to the real world!  
  
Link: Josh you dont really need my help, just ask Shigeru when he opens the portal again.  
  
Josh: But I have no contacts with him! And what happends for some reason if he just slaps another nightmare in island for me to defeat to get back, or some other reason? You are the one who seems to know whats going on here!  
  
Link: Hmmmmm  
  
Marin: Please Link, do it for him. I think its dreadful to let someone like this be in a world thats not his.  
  
Link: Hmmmm very well. Ill stay, but it may get ugly if this next quest dont turn out right.  
  
Tarin: Oh you better make sure it will! Heh heh.  
  
Marin: Josh, maby I can show you around the island some more since you are here. It would be fun to take walks and everything.  
  
Tarin: So, anybody have a better plan?  
  
Josh: How can I get back?  
  
Link: There is nothing you really can do but wait. But if you want, maby you can stay here a few days. I will journy with you and retrace our steps around the island and see if we can find any more clues. Because the way you told me you got warped into this world, ive never actualy heard of this before. It just could be Shigeru's new way of giving people this prize.  
  
Josh: Hmmmm, why would Shigeru stick me into this world and not let me out? There has to be some kind of answer.  
  
Marin: Well Josh im getting tired. Its 1:20 AM. Im going to hit the hey. See you in the morning.  
  
Tarin: Im going to bed too. My daughter Marin likes to wake up early sometimes and go pick toadstools with me in the forest for fun early in the morning.  
  
Josh: Marin is your daughter? You never told me.  
  
Tarin: Yep she is. Im 37 and Marin she is 16.  
  
Link: There have been diferent generations of me. 3 actualy. Anyways im 17.  
  
Josh: Im 16.  
  
Link: You look pretty old for 16. Maby just a bit older.  
  
Josh: Yeah everyone says that.....Hey, how we going to sleep and there is only 2 beds here?  
  
Tarin: Hmmm good thing I keep these extra fold out beds in the closest.  
  
He brought out 2 diferent beds. They looked soft.  
  
Tarin: Goodnight  
  
Link: Sweet dreams  
  
Marin: Goodnight!  
  
Josh: Night  
  
Tarin turned off the light and we all fell asleep.  
  
I awoke next morning and saw this sort of map on the table.**

**Link: I have an idea. In the real world, players would beat video games by going to the last bosses. Josh, maby if we brought you to the last level and boss and we beat him, you can probly get home.  
  
Josh: Yeah but will I be stong enough?  
  
Link: You are lucky I have some equipment. Will you do good with a sword?  
  
Josh: Yep, let me have it.  
  
Link handed the sword over to Josh.  
  
Link: This isint the master sword, its a pretty good one I found from one of my journies, its an extra one.  
  
Josh: Thanks  
  
Tarin: *yawn* Ok you guys, we are out of food here. Im going over to the Animal Village ok?  
  
Marin: Ok seeya  
  
Josh: Only one thing im concerned about. Do I have to play through each dungeon and level and quest in order to get to the last place?  
  
Link: Nah, I still have my stuff. We can just go back into the egg and get you out of here!  
  
Marin: Josh, you are leaving this world so soon. Id wish you would stay here, I have never met a person from the real world before.  
  
Josh: But Marin im scared. I am afraid that if I dont do something now, I never may be able to leave!  
  
Marin: Josh dont be silly! Time dosent matter, as long as there is a way out, you can leave!  
  
Link: Josh, do not be afraid, I will get you back to the real world, even if I have to stay on this island for weeks.  
  
Josh: Thanks Link, you really made me feel better.  
  
Link: Anytime. Hmmm since you are here Josh and Marin wants to go somewhere, what can we do?  
  
Marin: It gets boring on this island, nothing ever really happends. Well, what did you expect!? Its an island!  
  
Josh: Well I cant think of anything.  
  
Marin: I know! How about I bring you to the Animal Village and we have a party!? Its really really rare that video game inhabitant meet real people like you!  
  
Link: Hey! That sounds like a pretty good idea! You up for it josh?  
  
Josh: Sure! Lets go!  
  
We walked outside Marin's house.  
  
Josh: I have the map from the table, so that will take us there.  
  
Link: Nah lets just warp! Ill use my ocarina!  
  
Marin: Ok, lets go!  
  
Link played is Ocarina and we warped to the Animal Village. We fell on the ground in the middle of the grass field.  
  
Rabbit: Whoooooooooooooos theeeeeeeere!?  
  
Some kind of rabbit came up to us then some more animals came.  
  
Crow: Hey Marin, Link! Long time no see......hey! You there! You look extremely diferent!  
  
The crow turned towards me.  
  
Josh: I am Josh, im from the real world.  
  
Squirrel: Woah, you serious?  
  
Josh: Yep!  
  
Marin: We came here to have a party since nobody here rarely meets people from the real world!  
  
Duck: Hey can I have your autograph!  
  
Some hippo opened the door from a house and then a goat did.  
  
Hippo: Wow look what we have! An outsider!  
  
A bunch of animals gathered around me and was talking and asking me questions.  
  
Goat: A person from the real world!? This is sooooooo neat! We should start a festival!  
  
Josh: Eeer um Link, do people do this all the time when they see people like me?  
  
Link: Hahahaha sometimes, just enjoy yourself. Hey Marin, lets set up the festival!  
  
Marin: Ok Link!  
  
Then I saw Link and Marin decorating the area, then the voices of the animals kept talking.  
  
Josh: One at a time please.  
  
Crow: Whats it like in the real world!?  
  
Josh: The best place ever!  
  
Squirrel: Cool I wana go!  
  
So I explained a long story to the animals and told them about me and my world.  
  
Hippo: That is very interesting! I am glad you came, nothing exiteing happends on this island.  
  
Goat: Nope, got that right.  
  
Marin: Allright anyone up for games!?  
  
There was a bunch of noise and comotion. I mean, it was like me being famous or something. But this was something in my life I was enjoying. Tarin came out of the Bear's house.  
  
Tarin: You guys decided to come after all? Heh I get followed alot, but thats just me!  
  
Link: Lets have a limbo game!  
  
Josh: Alright.  
  
So we partied the night away, then we all sat down at a camp fire.  
  
Josh: Im going to tell everyone a story.  
  
Pig: Ok let the man speak.  
  
Josh: In the real world, us gamers play games all through them for our fun. I was 5 when I had my first NES.  
  
Link: What consoles do you have Josh? Name them all.  
  
Josh: Well, I used to have an NES, but I might get another one. I have a SNES, a GameBoy.....  
  
Tarin: What about Virtual boy?  
  
Rabbit: Ssssshhhh  
  
Josh: My mom diddnt get it for me, she said it was too hard on the eyes or something, the console was a flop anyway and stoped making games after the 7th game. I also have a GameBoy Color, a Game Boy Advance, I have over 80 games of all these consoles too. Oh, I have an N64, another GameBoy Color, a GameCube, and a....  
  
(I stopped for a moment catching myself. I couldnt tell them I had a Playstation2. They would probly all hate my guts or go after me. I cant take no chances anyways, I better keep quiet.) And thats what I thought to myself.  
  
Marin: A what Josh? Tell me. *smile*  
  
Josh: Oh uh nothing....  
  
Link: Comon  
  
Josh: Its nothing, I was just off track for a sec.  
  
So we stayed up roasting marshmellows and all of us telling stories.  
  
Tarin: And that was the time when me and Link when searching for mushrooms and Honey Combs.  
  
Goat: Im getting very tired, we should all head for bed cause its late.  
  
Squirrel: Agreed, lets go to bed.  
  
Josh: Where are we gana sleep?  
  
Marin: We can sleep outhere next to the camp fire.  
  
Hippo: Here you guys go. Take these sleeping bags, I sure dont like sleeping on hard ground!  
  
Josh: Hey thanks.  
  
Link: Thank You  
  
Marin: Thanks.  
  
I fell asleep.  
  
...........  
...............  
Josh....  
............Josh......Wakeup.  
  
Josh: Ugh....who is it?  
  
I opened my eyes and Marin was shaking me to wake me up.  
  
Marin: Josh, come with me for a second. I want to take you somewhere.  
  
Marin took me to some funny looking dirt hill in the middle of a pond and she grabbed me and we jumped in. Then we landed at the warp near Marin's house.  
  
I followed Marin's direction  
  
Josh: Where we going?  
  
Marin: Josh, I want to be with you for a while. Please?  
  
Josh: Oh ok, if you want.  
  
Marin and I walked down to the beach, she took me to this spot. Marin walked over to the huge rock and she sat down. I went over to the rock and sat next to Marin.  
  
Marin turned to me a little and started talking to me.  
  
Marin: Josh.....?  
  
Josh: Yes.....?  
  
Marin: I really dont know how to say this....it may take me some time.  
  
Josh: Please take your time dont rush.  
  
Marin: .......  
  
Marin: Josh, the day I found you at the beach.....when I saw you, it was a surprise to me. I never saw anyone like that before. You see Josh, in this world, the way you look is diferent of all of us of this world.  
  
Then I saw Marin, she looked up at the stars and gazed.  
  
Marin: I talked to the Wind Fish the day before you came to this island. You see, I was very lonely on this island because Link left me saying he had to return back to Zelda. I asked the Wind Fish to grant my wish to fly like a seagull and fly to many diferent lands.  
  
Marin: I thanked him, but I was still lonely somehow. I returned back to the island because I somehow missed it, I was born and raised here and my parents where here.  
  
Marin: That night, I had a dream. It was a man who came to save me from the bad creatures. But in the dream I couldnt find out his name. I went back to the Wind Fish and I spoke with him. He said I would meet that man someday in my life and he would arrive to the island, the one I would be with, the one I would stay with and not be so lonely.....  
  
Marin: Then he said....the one that I would....love.  
  
Marin: Josh are you listening?  
  
Josh: Yes.  
  
Marin: I think the Wind Fish has granted my wish Josh. I have been waiting for this night. The first time I met you on this island, there was a feeling inside of me, it was the sort of feeling for me to really like someone. I think the Wind Fish has granted my wish, and finaly to meet my destiny.  
  
Marin looked up at the sky again. I did too, then I saw a shooting star in the sky. I looked at Marin, and the water from the sea that we were sitting at made her eyes sparkle.**

**Josh: Marin, im glad I had this talk with you, because I have the same feelings for you.  
  
Then Marin turned to me again  
  
Josh: I never really met the perfect one, and was wondering when I was going to. And you are the first and only one whoever talked or explained this to me, it seemed that nobody else cared.  
  
Marin: This will never work out for the both of us.  
  
Josh: What do you mean?  
  
Marin: Im not fully sure but if we were be together like this we couldnt, for a couple to meet together from the nintendo world and the real world causes calamity.  
  
Josh: Please explain more.  
  
Marin: What the elders have told me, that if a person from the real world where ever mate or stay with that loved one, he would become one, and would never return.  
  
Josh: Impossible, Link told me you can return to the real world.  
  
Marin: Josh thats not really it, you see, if I were to be closer to you, and I was to mate with you.  
  
Marin: Your body would virtualy and instantly be turned into a video game character.....you would never be the same ever again.  
  
I looked towards the sea with sadness.  
  
Marin: Of course it could be a myth but most people know or talk about it. Nobody has really ever tried.  
  
Josh: Marin.....I dont care if my body turns virtualy turns into a bunch of virtual pixles of a shape and form forever. I still want to be with you. Because I have never felt this close.  
  
Marin: The only way is if someone ever tried these myths. But till then, I dont wana take any chances.  
  
Marin: Josh please return to the real world tomorow and please dont forget me.  
  
Josh: I really dont know what to do now.  
  
Marin: Id rather be more happier if you went back. I dont want to drag you into this out of your own home world. The one you were born and raised with. Dont you have parents back there to take care of?  
  
Josh: My dad passed away and my Mom lives by herself. What about you?  
  
Marin: My mom was killed.  
  
Josh: How, who!?  
  
Marin: She was killed from inhabitants of the sony game world. They came here and threatend us. Tarin wasent strong enough to hold them back. They probly had so much power, they could of burnt the entire Koholint Forest and our towns down. They threatend us because Nintendo and Sony is still having the war a little, but mostly, probly 80% of each of our worlds and people out of the entire game world domains, dont have wars or fights like this.  
  
Josh: Who killed her!? What was his name?  
  
Marin: A man with a black coat, long white hair, and a long samurai sword.  
  
Marin: His name.......was Sephiroth  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Josh: No.....  
  
Josh: Damn I know this guy! I have seen and met him before! Marin I will avenge your mother's death!  
  
Marin: How could you have met him before!? You said this was your first time here in this world!  
  
Josh: Well I diddnt really meet him, in person....  
  
Josh: I have played the game.....I have a Playstation2 Marin.....  
  
Marin: What!?  
  
A tear ran down marin's cheek.  
  
Marin: Josh, no....oooooooh...no....  
  
Josh: Marin im terribly sorry, Nintendo is still my favorite.  
  
Marin: No its not that Josh, you see Sephiroth is going to come back. He probly allready knows you are here by the looks of it. He may come back to kill me.  
  
Josh: Im not going to let that happen!  
  
Marin: He is too strong!! You cannot defeat him!! Many people for the past 5 years has feared this man, his power is unspeakable. Josh, please leave the island tomorow, I dont want you a goner.  
  
Josh: I am still going to try Marin!  
  
Marin just shook her head and she layed her head on my lap with another tear down her cheek.  
  
Josh: I will still be with you  
  
Me and Marin walked back to the animal village and got rest for the rest of the night.  
  
It was morning, we all woke up. Marin was sitting over by the wall at the Hippo's house and looked sad.  
  
Link: Whats wrong with Marin?  
  
Josh: Its a long story.....  
  
I explained to Link.  
  
Link: Damn Sephiroth. Im sick and tired of these Playstation and Nintendo wars! I just want peace these days! No more people being killed!!! Aaaaaargh!!  
  
Link got mad and slammed his sword into the ground, then he picked it up.....**

**Im sick and tired of this. Im going to kill Sephiroth! He isint going to take any more lives away like this!  
  
Josh: Marin told me he has been feared for many many years. I thought Cloud killed him.  
  
Link: Bah, he revived himself. If I cant kill him, ill send him back to the world from which he came from!  
  
Link: Josh, you should head back home cause I sence him coming. This will be too dangerous.  
  
Josh: Nope im staying here, im going to avenge Marin's mother's death. Sephiroth killed her.  
  
Link gripped his fist.  
  
Link: That basterd....  
  
Josh: Link let me help.  
  
Link: Allright but dont say I diddnt warn you!  
  
All of a sudden an air ship covered the town!  
  
Link: He's here! Everyone take cover!!  
  
All the animals ran inside, me and Link were outside the village in the field ready for action.  
  
Marin: Be careful Josh!  
  
The big airship's shadow covered the big village, a ladder came down. And 4 people jumped down.  
  
Josh: Oh no, its Sephiroth! Who else is that....*gasp* Aeris!? She revived!? And uh....Hojo? Hey, and thats Cloud! What the hell is going on here!?  
  
Link: How did you know all their names? You have a PS2 huh? Well this isint good. It was a bad time you arrived at the village at a time like this.  
  
Josh: What does the PS2 have to do with this?  
  
Link: Sephiroth must of senced you here having energy from the console so close by to the others. He must of felt it.  
  
They all came down closer and the 4 of them jumped down.  
  
Sephiroth: Greetings Josh, I am Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: Meet my crew  
  
Aeris: Hello!**

**Cloud: Hey there!**

**HoJo: Heh heh heh, Hi.  
  
Sephiroth: We have come for Josh.  
  
Link: Stay back! You're not going to kill anymore people Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: Hahahahahahaha did you think I came here to kill? Ha! I have better plans now. I am the ultimate life form of the sony world, Squaresoft will defeat all who challenges us and sony, and you little shrimps are just toothpicks to us!  
  
Link: Hey! We will not give up so much easly either! You better stay back, cause were not weak little shrimps you think we are so shut up jackass!!!  
  
Josh: Sephiroth, what do you want? Why do you want me?  
  
Cloud: That we cannot say, it is top secret and only for us to know. However, maby if you all played nicely and not tried anything against us, maby we will let you all live.  
  
Marin: Oh my gosh.....  
  
Aeris: Josh, we are going to give you more happyness, you will be with us, and you will join us and conquer!  
  
Josh: Go away! I dont wana join you or Sony! Nintendo is still my favorite!  
  
HoJo: Tisk Tisk Tisk, why do they always have to do it the hardway.  
  
Hojo pulled out a remotre controll.  
  
One push of this button and your precious little island will go bye bye.  
  
Link: You dirty scum.  
  
Josh: But you guys are here with us!  
  
HoJo: We have our ways of escaping!  
  
Marin: I think he's bluffing.....  
  
HoJo: Shaddap! You donot underestimate Sony or Squaresoft!  
  
Josh: Why is Aeris back alive?  
  
Sephiroth: I revived her. Me and Cloud and her are now working together to this ultimate solution, but we made a deal that if I came to get you, I wouldnt hurt him, Aeris or any others.  
  
Sephiroth: I really dont wana take anymore lives this time Josh.  
  
Sephiroth shot a beam out of his hand and knocked down Link on the ground.  
  
Link: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!  
  
Josh: Link!!!  
  
Sephiroth walked over to Link and put his sword to his chest.  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth! Our deal!!  
  
Sephiroth: Josh, if you dont come. Im afraid ill have to destroy Link.  
  
Josh: Ok ok fine! Just dont hurt him! But....what do you plan to do with me?  
  
HoJo: Hehehehe....  
  
Aeris smiled and walked up to me and put her hand against my face.  
  
Aeris: Oh do we have plans for you!  
  
Marin: Hey! Get your hands off of him!  
  
Sephiroth: Now now, no fighting.  
  
Cloud: *sigh*  
  
Aeris: Dont worry Josh, it will all be over soon. You will be better off with Sony, you just dont know it yet.  
  
Josh: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Sephiroth: Come Josh, now!  
  
So I had no choice but to follow him back into the airship  
  
Link: Josh be strong!  
  
We climbed up the ladder, all 5 of us. And into the airship and HoJo pulled the ladder up.  
  
Marin: Oh josh....  
  
Link held Marin in his lap to comfert her.  
  
Link: Dont worry, I believe Josh can pull through this.  
  
So we all took off in the airship and started flying north towards the island.  
  
Link: Im going to follow it! Come Marin! We cant give up like this!  
  
I was inside the airship. We sat down on the seats in the front view area of the airship.**

**Aeris: Josh, please forgive us for this. We are only working with Sephiroth as ordered. He has gotton stronger and there is no way even us, could defeat him.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, he was threatening to kill us too, not just your Nintendo inhabitants. You see there are wars everywhere in the gaming worlds, even with each other.  
  
Sephiroth came out of the back door  
  
HoJo: Now Josh you are going to be with the Sony army. But its going to be permanent, but you will not be able to return back to your world.  
  
Josh: Huh!?  
  
Sephiroth: Aaaaaah the legendary Book Of Gaming, the Player's Guide in other words. I have read that book, it seems a bunch of diddle daddle but I know these facts for legends.  
  
HoJo: Haha yes, Josh will be a most powerfull recruitant to the sony army.  
  
Josh: Ill join, please dont hurt them anymore.  
  
Sephiroth: Heh I know people like you, but we arent stupid.  
  
HoJo: We have plans just to make sure you never escape this world either.  
  
Cloud: I have a bad feeling about this......  
  
Sephiroth: Well I think you're a pretty lucky guy by now, tell him HoJo.  
  
HoJo: We are going to breed you.....  
  
HoJo: ....with Aeris.  
  
Aeris was smiling.  
  
Josh: WHAT!!!???  
  
Sephiroth: Yep! Today's your day Josh!  
  
Josh: NO! You cant do this to me! I want to go home!  
  
I pulled out my sword.  
  
Sephiroth: Donot temp me boy.  
  
Sephiroth swang his sword fast and knocked it out of my hand.  
  
Josh: Im....im not strong enough  
  
Josh: Sephiroth, HoJo, please. I have feelings for another girl, and my home.  
  
HoJo: Ha feelings?  
  
Sephiroth: Feelings!? I have feelings too boy! Feelings to make better recruitants and fight Nintendo!  
  
Cloud: Damn you Sephiroth.  
  
HoJo: Ah yes, once the sperm of a life like form from the other world unites with one from this world, and increable power between the both is created.  
  
Josh: You people are insane.  
  
Cloud: (I think I have an idea)  
  
Josh: Why cant you get someone else?  
  
Sephiroth: Sometimes we cannot find people from the real world and it may also sometimes be hard to get them, thats why we captured you and chose you!  
  
Sephiroth: Josh, Aeris, come now!  
  
Aeris walked up to me smiled, and put her hand around my thigh  
  
Aeris: Just to let you know Josh this will be over with soon. But id rather do this to save you than have Sephiroth kill you. By the way Josh im 22 years old, so try not to be in too much of a shock.  
  
Josh: Oh my god.....er um well im 16.  
  
Sephiroth: We are here. Both of you get inside and start making action!  
  
Josh: What if I dont!?  
  
Sephiroth grabbed his samurai sword  
  
Sephiroth: Josh, you WILL have sex with Aeris, or just pay the suffering. And Aeris you make sure he does or ill kill you and Cloud too!  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth, have mercy on us.  
  
Sephiroth: Ill be in the other room.  
  
Sephiroth closed the door.  
  
Aeris: Josh im sorry, im just trying to help you.  
  
Josh: Yes I know, id rather have my body virtualized rather than killed.  
  
Aeris walked up to me as I was sitting on the bed. She got her hands and took off my shirt. Then she rubbed her hands all over up and down. Then she threw my shirt on the bed, she took my shoes and socks off.  
  
Aeris: Mmmm Josh  
  
She slowly unzipped my zipper then pulled down my pants. In my underwear she could see my cock standing up inside the underwear. I started blushing.  
  
Aeris: Oh Josh I knew you'd want me!  
  
Then she pulled down my underwear slowly and my cock stood up like it never been before and it was tall. Id should just go along with this. I grabbed Aeris's head and put it down to my cock.  
  
Josh: Aeris, give me a good job.  
  
Aeris: Wraped her lips around my fat thick dick and started sucking, her head was going back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Meenwhile in the other room.  
  
Cloud: I have to save Josh. HoJo is holding the emergency landing controlls hmmm....  
  
Cloud: Yeeeaaaahhhh  
  
*crackle*  
  
HoJo: Argh you knocked the controlls out of my hand when I wasent looking....and you broke it!?  
  
Airship system: Warning.....warning.....making emergency lading, evacuate all areas.  
  
HoJo: Yooooooooooou idiot!  
  
Sephiroth walked to the front from  
  
Sephiroth: You know Cloud im not playing around, it will be your fault if they both die,  
  
The airship was falling, it felling and it was glading through the island, we crashed near somewhere.  
  
Link: Marin, there it is! Lets go save Josh!  
  
Marin: Ok!  
  
Meanwhile, Aeris was still sucking me out. Then she got over closer to me then bent down on the bed with her body faced downwards, then she got her fingers and grabbed her pussy and spread it open.  
  
Aeris: *moan* Im waiting Josh!  
  
I couldnt take it anymore. When she said that and wrapped her legs around me, that did it. I couldnt hold back anymore. So I grabbed her nice ass and started to stroke by big fat thick dick inside her, in and out, in and out.  
  
Josh: Urrrghhh Ummmpfff  
  
Aeris: Josh yes! Thats it! F#$K me! F#@K This Sony girl hard baby and knock me up! *gigle***

**She was sitting up and sitting on my cock now. She bounced up and down it. I was loving this, but I was also alot sad though. This was going to be the end, once I shot inside her.  
  
Josh: Aeris I think I love you!  
  
Aeris: I love you too!  
  
We kept on moaning and F#$king, ive never felt something like this before, it was such a wonderfull feeling inside her. So I just kept on making out with her, and pumping her.  
  
Aeris: Oh yes, oooooh yeaaaaaaah.  
  
The way she was moaning and saying words was making me even more horny. So as she wrapped her arms around me, I started to pump her even better, then faster.  
  
Josh: *moan* Yes, thats it.  
  
Aeris: Aaaaaargh yes! Faster Josh! Faster!  
  
I kept on doing it, really fast. Stroking her, on her nice tender ass. Man this was great.  
  
Link: Hurry Marin! I think I know what they are doing!  
  
Marin: There is the airship! Lets barge in and save Josh and barge through that door!  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
HoJo: What the?  
  
Sephiroth: Link, Marin, you two again! Im going to finish you both off!  
  
Cloud: NO!  
  
Cloud sidekicked Sephiroth and fell to the side. Then he teleported near the door me and Aeris were in and the door opened.  
  
Sephiroth: You guys come any closer to this door and they are history.  
  
Link: Were too late.  
  
Marin shook her head in sadness  
  
Marin: Josh....  
  
HoJo: Ah yes Josh, plant your seed inside her.  
  
Sephiroth: Josh you better not hold it in  
  
Josh: Here I cum Aeris!  
  
Aeris: Josh, do it!!  
  
I was humping and doing her really fast and good, then blam! I shot my sperm inside her.  
  
Aeris: Ooooh! I feel it!  
  
Then she collapsed on the bed, I feel down too being tired.  
  
HoJo: Haha yes mission accomplished!  
  
Cloud: Son of a bitch!  
  
Cloud slammed his sword into the ground of the airship.  
  
Cloud: Its over. Congradulations Sephiroth for making another's life misrable.  
  
Sephiroth: Haha shut up Cloud. Your feelings right now is nothing to me.  
  
Sephiroth: .......  
  
Link: .......  
  
Marin: ........  
  
HoJo: .........  
  
Cloud: ......  
  
Josh: .......  
  
Aeris: .........  
  
Josh: Why isint my body changing?  
  
HoJo: Its all a lie! All a damn lie!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Link: The myth is a fake?  
  
Marin: You're joking.  
  
Sephiroth: Its all a lie, nothing but a f%$king lie. Shit......  
  
Sephiroth walked outside, HoJo followed him.  
  
Link: Lets follow him!  
  
Me, Aeris, Link, Marin, and Cloud all followed them outside.  
  
Sephiroth: Now im pissed, this stupid legendary so called "Player's Guide" Is just some moron that wrote it telling myths and lies in it.  
  
???: Hahahahaha Sephiroth....  
  
Josh: Whos that?  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: It is I, Shigeru Miyamoto! Im the one who wrote that fake magical book!  
  
HoJo: You basterd!  
  
Sephiroth: Shigeryu, where are you!? Show yourself!  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: Merly I cant, I am the creator of this game. You can just hear my loud voice thats all, I controll some things in the gaming world since I have access and I am the main producer! Josh, all that was a lie to knock off Sephiroth and bring him here for you. But Josh I want you to finish Sephiroth, show your power.  
  
The clouds opened up and a sword dropped far from the sky. It came zooming down and in slammed into the ground in front of me. On the front was a writing that said Josh.  
  
I pulled out the sword.  
  
Josh: Miyamoto, I feel the power! But am I strong enough?  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: Josh, you can do this. Just believe you can!  
  
Link: Im helping you too Josh!  
  
Marin: Same here!  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth you are going down!  
  
Cloud: Ill also make sure of that too!  
  
HoJo: you guys may have won the battle but not the war!  
  
Josh: Everyone please, dont interfear. Im going to finish Sephiroth off myself, so I know I am the true Nintendo master!  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: Ill be off now, goodluck Josh.  
  
Marin: Be careful Josh!  
  
Link: Be strong!  
  
Aeris: Be brave!  
  
Cloud: You can do it!  
  
Sephiroth: Thats mighty brave of you Josh just to challenge me like that since you heard people have been fearing me for years.  
  
Josh: I dont care! Im still going to fight you! Im not going to back off any longer! You killed Marin's mother! Im not going to let you kill anymore people!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes it was I who killed Marin's mother. Really Josh, I dont want blood being stained on my sword. But what I did to many of your other friends, I will do to you now!  
  
I pulled out my sword  
  
Sephiroth pulled out his.  
  
The sun was begining to set.**

**Go To Page 2**


End file.
